Prince of the God's - Seto Kaiba
by Wolfs child
Summary: A young boy becomes a protector of Egypt in the twenty-first centry from an evil that had long since been stopped and he must put a stop to it if he's to protect those he loves. Boyxboy(yaoi).
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - Meeting_

 _I was in love with Seto Kaiba but I didn't want him to know about it so I kept it a secret from him so I never told him and I was happy about that since I wouldn't have to face his rejection but I felt a deep connection with him that I couldn't explain no matter what I tried. My friend got a job with Seto Kaiba to tutor his little brother Mokuba but she fell and broke her leg on the day that she was supposed to start and so she asked me to fill in for her. I arrived at the address she had given me and I was shocked when I realized who she was tutoring and sighed and went and knocked on the door and the butler opened and asked what I wanted._

 _Shiro: "Hi I'm Shiro Rose I'm here to step in for Sarah Roland, she broke her leg this morning and asked me to replace her until she's able to walk on her own again."_

 _Butler: "Yes Ms. Roland called us this morning and told us that she wouldn't be coming but that she would be sending in a replacement who was better than herself."_

 _Shiro: "Well she wasn't lying."_

 _Then he let me in and I walked in and looked around wondering where Mokuba was so we could begin our tutoring so I could leave before Seto Kaiba showed up since they both lived together in the Kaiba manor although I would have loved to see him I didn't want him to find out about my feeling's for him. I waited in the livingroom for when Mokuba came home and I was supprised when I saw Seto as well and inwordly groaned and Mokuba walked over to me and sat down next to me while Seto went up a set of stairs and I sighed and then looked at Mokuba and started our tutoring session. Then once we were done I gathered up my stuff and started to head for the door when someone told me to stop and I froze when I recognized the voice and when I turned around to see Seto and he walked over to me and he looked a little confused but he hide it rather well._

 _Seto: "Who are you the tutor I'm paying for is a female."_

 _Shiro:_ _"She fell and broke her leg this morning I'm subbing for her until she's able to walk."_

 _Seto_ "I see then I'll be paying you until she takes over, what's your name?"

 _Shiro: "Its Shiro Rose."_

 _Mokuba: "He's a good tutor big brother I understood everything he said."_

 _Seto: "I see I have to go to work so mind yourself."_

 _Mokuba:_ _"Ok can Shiro stay and play with me?"_

 _Seto: "I'll pay you for babysitting him."_

 _Shiro: "You don't have to pay me for that, what do you wanna do first?"_

 _Seto seemed to look at me surprised but I didn't catch it because I was looking at Mokuba giving him all my attention and Seto seemed to like that since I wasn't all over him like all the other's were and Mokuba seemed to like me but I'm guessing the fact that I was a guy probably a relief to him. However when Seto came home and Mokuba ran over to him without me anywhere near him but Mokuba asked him to follow him because Mokuba had to show him something and they came to a room and heard talking and when Mokuba ran in Seto stood there shocked since I had ancient hieroglyphs imprinted on the top half of my back. Then when I turned around to talk to Mokuba Seto was really shocked since on my chest in a pyramid over my heart was all three of the egyptian gods, I had The Sun Dragon Ra on the right, Slyfer the Sky Dragon was on top, and Oelisk the Tormentor was on the left. Then I placed on a shirt and Seto came in and we all looked up over at him and he noticed that there was someone else in the room with us and I just turned and picked up a bag of cloths and Mokuba hugged me and said bye to my friend._

 _Mokuba: "Sorry again Shiro."_

 _Shiro: "Its ok Mokuba it was an accident."_

 _I said patting Mokuba on the head before heading out the door with my friend and I looked at Seto as I left the room with my friend._

 _Mokuba "Will you be back tomorrow?"_

 _Shiro: "Yes Mokuba I"ll be back for your lesson."_

 _I said as I stopped next to Seto before walking out of the room trying not to blush when I saw Seto. It was really hard to keep my feeling's a secret from him since he was really perceptive about things. When I got home I threw the cloths that Mokuba had accidentally spilt his drink on into the washer and started it. Then I laid down on my bed and sighed knowing it was going to be hard to look after Mokuba with Seto looking over my shoulder. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep and I started dreaming about something that happened in ancient Egypt. I was a poor child of thirteen and I was stealing from people to survive and I was really good at it._ _However_ _one night I felt something calling to me but I didn't know from where it waa coming from. Then one night it seemed like I was hypnotized and I walked to a shrine that we used to represent the gods of Ra, Slyfer, and Oeblisk. I walked in and onto a small ancient platform and I was standing in a room full of monster's on stone slabs. The Egyptian gods slabs glowed and then the light struck me and I fell onto the platform. When I woke up I was in a room that I didn't recognize and it hurt when I tried to sit up. Then I woke up to the alarm going off and grabbed my head as the memory went threw my head and I had mo idea why I kept having that dream._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - The Past Revealed._

 _I got up and got ready for the day that I would be having with Mokuba and I sighed knowing I wouldn't be at my best today. Since it always wore me out and I usually got a cold after I see them and its usually a bad one and I sighed. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door and right to Kaiba's mansion and was pet in by the butler. I sat down and waited for Mokuba to come home so we could do our tutoring session my vision began to blur. I shock my head as Mokuba and Seto me walked into the room so I got up and smiled as Mokuba ran over to me._

 _Mokuba:_ " _Shiro!! What are we learning today."_

 _Shiro_ : _"Well lets see your homework first and well go from there."_

 _Mokuba: "Ok!"_

 _I smiled at him and we got to work orbut I could feel my concentration slipping and I did my best to hide it. However when Seto came down to check on Mokuba and he saw from my eyes that I wasn't feeling good so when I tried to leave he grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused wondering what he wanted but then I felt something hit the back of my neck and my vision went black. I woke up a few hours later in a big bed and I sat up and looked around wondering where I was. Then I heard the door open and looked over to see Seto coming out in of the bathroom (by the look of the room) and he was in just a towel. I blushed and looked down at the bed but then I felt my head start to swarm and I laid it down in my hands. Then I felt hands on my shoulder pushing my body down onto the bed and when I looked I saw Seto._

 _Seto: "You had a high fevor so stay in bed."_

 _Shiro: "I can sleep in my own bed me..."_

 _Seto: "No now stay put."_

 _Shiro: "I'll be fine Mr. Kaiba..."_

 _Seto: "Enough Shiro or I'll make you go to bed."_

 _I looked at him shocked but did as he said knowing I wouldn't be able to walk home in my condition which would be bad._

 _Shiro: "Fine but what about the lesson's?"_

 _Seto: "You'll continue them but you'll be staying in bed."_

 _I nodded looking at him trying to hide the fact that I was happy being able to stay in the same house as the one I love._

 _Shiro: "While I be staying in this room??"_

 _Seto: "Yes this is my room, you'll be staying in here with me."_

 _Shiro: "Alright."_

 _Then Seto got dressed and I looked at the wall blushing since I didn't want to watch him get dressed and get an erection because of it. Which would be bad in my case since it would show Seto that I was in love with him especially since I was going to be sleeping together. I sighed knowing this was going to be a real test of strength and mind for me since I would be next to the one I love. I also wanted to know about the dreams I keep having and why there making me sick but I didn't know how. Then Seto came over and checked my forehead before telling me that the butler would be in later to give me my medicine._

 _Seto: "I'll be back later so stay in bed."_

 _Shiro: "Why are you doing this?'_

 _Seto: "I'm only doing this because you've made Mokuba happy and hes improving in school."_

 _Then he left and I laid there confused wondering what was going on since usually he was cold to everyone no matter what. I figured I needed to do some research but that would have to wait until the fevor had run its course which would be a couple days. I wound up falling asleep and was woken up by the butler a few hours later to take my medicine which knocked me out until Mokuba and Seto came home._ _Mokuba immediately ran into Seto's room and over to the brd where I was sitting and he looked at me worried._

 _Shiro: "I'm alright Mokuba its just a cold."_

 _Mokuba "Ok."_

So _he got out his work and we got started and I could tell that something was wrong with Seto but I didn't want to say anything in front of Mokuba. I decided to ask him about it later but for now since it would only worry Mokuba more and I didn't want that._ _So once Mokuba had gone to bed I looked at Seto and slowly pulled my lega over the edge of the bed._

 _Shiro: "Whats wrong Kaiba?"_

 _Seto "Its nothing, Shiro there's just something wrong with the upcoming tournament."_

 _Shiro: "Anything I can do tp help?"_

 _Seto: "Not in your current condition."_

 _Shiro: "Fine I'll focous on getting better."_

 _I said laying back down in the bed and looking at Seto before my consciousness left me and I feel asleep. When I woke up it was the middle of the night and Seto was gone but I was thirsty so I sat up and dangeled my legs over the edge. I stood up and the room spun and I fell to the ground dizzy_ _and I just laid there trying to figure out how to get up. After a few minutes I hears yelling and when I looked I saw that it was Seto looking really worried and he picked me up._

 _Seto: "What are you doing out of bed."_

 _Shiro: "Thirsty..."_

 _Seto laid me down on the bed and covered me up before leaving and coming back with a glaas of water he sat me up and allowed me to drink._

 _Seto:_ _"Next time just call for someone."_

 _Shiro: "Sorry."_

 _He sighed and placed the glass down on the table next to the bed and looked at me and I smiled at him before drifting back off to sleep. I felt him climb im behind me and I knew that Seto had climbed in behind me probably to keep an eye on me._


End file.
